Falling
by 4everbebe
Summary: Mokuba has been getting out of hand lately so Seto hirer a babysitter, all he wanted was someone 2 take care of Mokuba, he never thought he would start falling for her, and it seem Mokuba has a crush on the younger sister, but there a secert shhhh read pp
1. Chapter 1

Seto was in his office working, well trying to work anyway

**A/N: Okay before you read this story, I am using Kotomi and Aya Yukomi again, and if you read my other story (which I am still working on) you know them from there. **

**Mokuba: Is 10**

**Aya: 8**

**Kotomi: 14**

**Seto: 17**

Falling for the babysitter

By

Bribe91

Chapter 1: You are getting a babysitter

Seto was in his home office working, well trying to work anyway. He could not focus on his work because of his adorable little brother was being louder then usual. He was slowly annoying Seto. Seto try to ignore him, until…

"BLAM!"

Seto look up to see if Mokuba was okay, when he did Mokuba was fine, Seto sign in relief, but as for the fish, not so good. Mokuba was playing with his baseball bat, trying to work on his swing when his hands slip making the bat crash into the fish bowl. Seto got up and walk over to the fish, pick it up and put it into his cup that was full with water. While Seto was not looking Mokuba, try to leave the room, but Seto notice.

"Mokuba…have a seat…" Seto said calmly in a stern voice, Not good, whenever Seto speak in a clam stern voice, Mokuba knew he was in big trouble. Mokuba did as he was told. Seto walk back to his desk and sat down too.

"B-big Bro…" Seto cut off Mokuba.

"You seem to be getting out of hand lately and since I am running a company, I can't keep an eye on you nor can the men I pay around here, there to busy trying to protect the company and our home. And I can't have the maids do it either, they have work to do, that is why I decided to hirer a babysitter…"

Before a Kaiba can finish statement, Mokuba interrupted him.

"What? A Babysitter? I am old enough to take care of myself Seto, it not like I am alone in this big all house."

"Your not old enough Mokuba, you can't even get into the bathtub without being push in And you can't even make a bowl cereal, Mokuba you burnt boil water can you explain to me how you can burn boil water?"

"Well…you…see…um this is what had happen…um" Mokuba did not know what to say, how do you burn water?

"See you can't even answer me, so no more talk, you are getting a babysitter, and people will be coming tomorrow to try out for the job"

Mokuba could not believe it, a babysitter. At his age, this was unfair. He was 13 years old and he was getting a babysitter, when his friends find out about this they are going to laugh at him.

Well there the first chapter hope you like it please leave a review thanks


	2. Chapter 2

Mokuba had got up early today; because today was the day total strangers would come into his home and try to get the job as hi

Falling for the babysitter

By

Bribe91

Chapter 2: Choosing the right babysitter

Mokuba had got up early today; because today was the day total strangers would come into his home and try to get the job as his babysitter. Mokuba got dress and went down stair meet his brother. When he went downstairs he saw a huge crowd of people waiting to get interview by Thee Seto Kaiba, while snacking on the food and drinks the cooks had sat out for them. Mokuba walked into the living room to see his brother sitting on the couch looking annoyed by all the noise the guests was making, Seto hated having many people in his house that he did not know.

"Well Mokuba it's about time you arrive and oh goody your 20 minutes late" Seto said with so much sarcasm, you could cut it with a knife. Mokuba sat next to his brother and watch as the first person to be interview walk in.

"Hello Mr. Kaiba Nice to meet you, I am John." Said john, while he was about sit down on the replacement couch, Seto did not want them sitting on his Good couch.

"So tell me John…you are 35 years old, and you still live with your mother, which mean you can't take care of yourself, which mean you won't be able to take care of Mokuba, and since that is the whole point about this Job, you are not fit, good day." Said Kaiba, before John can even sit down. John was shocked he left in a daze. Mokuba snicker, he always found it funny when Seto dismissed people before they can really say anything to them.

"Call in the next person" Seto Said. The living room door open and in walk a girl with a very short skirt on the stop above her thigh and it show off her lace panties. Moreover, her shirt shows off her bra and her chest. Mokuba smirk, because he knew this was going to be funny because he knew that she was one of many Seto Kaiba Fan girls.

"OMG SETO KIABA I LOVE YOU!" Scream the girl, while running towards Kaiba; before she can reach him the security guards grab her and carried her outside. Mokuba could not hold back his laugh that was too funny. Seto chuckled a little.

"Next…" it has now been 5 hours and still Seto could not find the right babysitter for Mokuba, Some was to old, perverts, con men and women, Fan girls and so on. Seto sign, he was stress out because he could not find a good babysitter. Mokuba on the other hand was happy.

"So I guess there no babysitter for me Big Brother" smiled Mokuba, Seto was about to say something but Roland said something before he could.

"Mister Kaiba it seems we have one more person to interview for the job" informs Roland. Seto sat up, Mokuba pouted, while the living room door opens. In walk a little girl with long black hair and with light green eyes. She amazed Mokuba; she was the prettiest girl he had seen.

"Aya didn't I tell you to wait out here" Said a girl, while walking in, she look like an older version on the little girl, She also had long black hair, but you couldn't tell what kind of eyes she had because sunglasses on.

"Sorry Big sister I just wanted to help you" Said Aya.

"Its fine Aya" Aya smiled up at her sister, she love her. Aya grab hold of her sister hand and walk her over to the couch.

"Hello there I am Kotomi Yukomi" smiled Kotomi. Mokuba smiled back, while Seto nodded his head as if a greeting.

"So tell me Yukomi…"

"Please call me Kotomi" smiled Kotomi; she did not like being call by her last name it sound so formal.

"So tell me Kotomi, you are 14 and as I can see, you have a younger sister, which mean you are probably capable of taking care of children," said Seto, while looking at Kotomi resume.

"Yes, I been taking care of my sister since I was 10" Said Kotomi, Aya was playing with one of her dolls, but she was still listening to the conversation that was at hand.

"I see…do you think you can take care of a 10 year old boy, who eat to much sugar, that hyper, that need to be push in a bathtub and who can get highly annoying at times?" Seto Kaiba asked, whiling looking up at Kotomi.

"Yes, yes I can" laugh Kotomi, she thought it was funny how Mokuba had to be push in the bath. Aya giggled, while Mokuba blushed in embarrassment.

"Alright then, you start tomorrow" Kotomi got up, and bow as a thank you.

Well there was chapter 2 please leave a review


	3. Chapter 3

Falling for the babysitter

Falling for the babysitter

By

Bribe91

Chapter 3: A secret between sisters/First day on the job

Kotomi had woke up by the sound of her alarm clock, As got out of bed and walk over to her dresser and pull out some clean underwear and then walk over to her closet to get something to wear. She then took a shower and got dress, it was now 6:23 Am and she had to be at the Kaiba mansion at 7:30 Am. Aya walk into her sister room to make sure Kotomi was okay. Kotomi was sitting on her bed putting on her shoe, she wave her hand as to tell Aya to come in. Aya ran over to her sister and put on her shoe for her.

"Aya…I can do it myself you know" Said Kotomi, she did not really like being help.

"I know, I just want to help you," said Aya.

"Its fine Aya, I am fine" Smiled Kotomi, Aya look up at her sister and smiled back. Kotomi did not have her sunglasses on, Aya look down and remembering something from her past. Which made her sad for a moment, but quickly got over it; she did not want Kotomi to be late because she was upset. Kotomi got up and put on her sunglasses.

"Come on Aya, we are going to be late" Aya and Kotomi, left there small apartment and headed over to the Kaiba mansion.

Kaiba was in the kitchen, reading the newspaper, while Mokuba was eating, Seto already ate.

" Mister Kaiba, Ladies Yukomi have arrive" Said Rowland, Seto look up to see Kotomi and Aya holding hands, Aya walk Kotomi over to table, they both sat down.

"Hi Kotomi and Aya" smiled Mokuba.

"Hi Mokuba-Kun and Seto" smiled Aya

"Hello Seto-Kun and Mokuba" smiled Kotomi; Rowland looked at Kaiba to see if he was going to get mad at them for coming him by his first name. Seto just grunted and got up and nodded as a hello.

"Mokuba come with me for a second, I need to talk to you before I go" Mokuba got up and followed his Brother.

"Big sister don't you think you should tell them that you are…" Kotomi cut Aya off

"No Aya….if I did, I wouldn't have this Job and we need this money Aya" Said Kotomi. Aya look down, Kotomi rub her sister face.

"Please Aya don't be sad, I am fine, everything will be fine okay?" Smiled Kotomi, Aya hugged her sister.

"Okay Big sister" Sadly smiled Aya.

Meanwhile, Seto was giving Mokuba a little lecture.

"Mokuba, make sure you don't give Kotomi a hard time got it" Seto said, Mokuba look up at his brother, he knew Seto was serious because of the look in his eyes.

"Okay big brother I promise" smiled Mokuba.

"Alright, I will be back around 9 tonight and like I said be good" Said Seto, while walking away.

"I wonder if Seto like Kotomi," thought Mokuba, while smirking "Good he can finally have a girlfriend instead of messing with all these fan girls every week". Mokuba walk back to the kitchen where he saw Kotomi and Aya laughing and giggling.

"So Mokuba what do you want to do?" asked Kotomi.

"How about we watch a movie," replied Mokuba, he did not really feel like going outside so early.

"Okay show us the way" smiled Kotomi. Aya and she then follow Mokuba to the home theater in the basement.

Well that's Chapter 3 please leave a review telling me if you like or not thanks


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter: Mokuba got a crush

Falling in love

By

Bribe91

Chapter 4: Mokuba got a crush

Mokuba and Aya was in Mokuba room playing video games, they were playing the new game KC (Kaiba Corp.) had made. So for they seem to be loving it, Mokuba was winning since he was more advance and been around more gaming then Aya, She was more into Dolls and Dress up.

"No fair Mo-Mo, I don't know to play that good" Pouted Aya, The day after Kotomi had started her Job she stated to call Mokuba Mo-Mo. Mokuba didn't seem to mind, he thought she was rather cute when she says it.

"Sorry Aya, we can play again if you want" Said Mokuba, he did not know why, but every time he with her, he was happy. Aya was about to reply when.

"Aya, Mokuba time for lunch," Said a house cleaner form the hallway, Kotomi told her to tell them lunch was ready. Mokuba and Aya ran downstairs to the kitchen. When they got down stairs, Mokuba was shocked to see his friends eating cookies.

"Hey guys what are you doing here?" curious asked Mokuba, He did not want them to know he had a babysitter.

"Can't we just come and hang with are friend once in a while?" ask Jason, the oldest of the group, Michael and Sean nodded in agreement, they were twins, Mokuba was the youngest.

"Hey Mokuba who that girl behind you?" asked Sean

"Oh guys I want you to met Aya" smiled Mokuba

"Hi Aya!" they all said at once.

"Hi nice to meet you all" giggled Aya, when Michael kiss her hand. Mokuba felt rage over come him.

"Hey come on let go outside," Mokuba said, while grabbing Aya hand away from Michael.

Mokuba didn't know why he felt mad when he saw Michael kiss Aya hand, he didn't even like thinking about the fact Aya giggled when she did it "Does she like him?...but I am way cooler then him" thought Mokuba.

Mokuba could not sleep at night; he could not stop thinking about Aya. This was the first girl he ever really hung out with. Mokuba got out of bed in headed to Seto Home office.

Seto was typing away on his laptop when he heard a knock at the door, he ignore it, thinking it was just Rowland or a house cleaner or someone the work there. "Damn Baka what the hell do they want?" thought Seto, still typing.

"Seto please open the door…I need to ask you something" Cried Mokuba, Seto go up and open the door.

"What is it mokie? What is wrong?" asked a worry Seto, Mokuba went to the couch and sat there silence, Seto sat next to him.

"Mokuba just tell me…," said Seto.

"Seto how do you know if you like a girl?" asked Mokuba, looking right at Seto. Seto chuckled.

"Well if you feel happy around her and you get this funny feeling every time she says your name," Said Seto.

"oh…I'm going back to bed Seto…night" blushed Mokuba, he gets this feeling every time he is with Aya, Seto look at his brother and smiled "seem Mokuba got himself a crush".


End file.
